


Distraction

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullenlingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: The Inquisitor gets bored and shows up to Cullen's office.





	

Cullen looked up from the reports in front of him as he felt a draft coming from his right. It was dark and the candles were slowly beginning to dim as he’d been working for most of the day.

The door closed and a figure stepped forward. Her legs were bare and the cotton dress she wore barely covered half her thighs, the dress being uneven caused even more skin to escape as she took steps towards him. He glanced at the way the dress sat on her, at how the straps of the dress were thin and barely kept her breasts concealed, at how it was hemmed with lace at both the neckline and the skirt.

“Commander.” He could practically hear the smile in her silvery voice.

He smirked and leant back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly as she came fully into view.

“Inquisitor.” He purred her title and watched as she bit her lip.

She got to his desk and took a seat atop it next to the paperwork and a pile of books. She put her legs on the armrest of his chair and his hand instinctively went to touch her, he put his hand on her ankle and noticed that she was barefoot. As she spoke, he began to rub small circles on her ankle.

“Thought you’d need a break so I came to distract you,” Aedra spoke with a smile, and Cullen saw a small glint of mischief in her eyes. “And I may have gotten slightly bored of all the reports.”

“Are those the reports that Josephine asked for yesterday?”

“Possibly, but that’s not important.” He chuckled. Cullen wondered how she got her reports done in time because whenever he saw her, she was always busy with something that wasn’t related to work at all.

“What is important, is that you’re relaxed and not overworking yourself.” She spoke softly and smiled at him. “The Inquisition needs you at your best.”

“Of course.”

“Are you catching on that I just came here for a kiss?”

“You came here to kiss me?” He feigned ignorance. “I had no idea.”  

“Just stop being an ass and kiss me.”

He chuckled and stood from his seat– putting himself flush between her legs, he began to lean into her. Her breath mingled with his the closer their lips got to each other, his lips parted and he saw that she did the same. Her hands went to the back of his neck to play with the strays of curls there and his hand went to the small of her back.

Their lips had barely even touched before a knock sounded on the door. Cullen put his head on Aedra’s shoulder and sighed loudly before making his way to the door to answer it.

Aedra listened as Cullen spoke with someone who sounded vaguely familiar, wasn’t it the same messenger that interrupted them on the battlements when they had had their first kiss?

Aedra hopped off the desk and made her way to the front of the desk and half sat on it, she listened as Cullen asked the messenger if he could wait until the morning because he was busy with very important reports at the moment.

Cullen sighed and left the door half closed as he made his way to the stack of books on his desk. She watched him stack several books on the chair before finding what he was looking for, she also heard him curse about how he’d demand that the scout be sent to the Western Approach.

When the messenger left, Cullen sighed heavily and made his way back to Aedra. She noticed how he frowned and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Are you alright?”

His answer was a long and hard kiss to her lips. It reminded her of their stolen kisses on the battlements, quick but filled with adoration and love.

“You’re here, I’m more than alright.” He began placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Once he got to her collarbone he gently nipped and sucked in areas he knew she’d easily be able to conceal with a scarf.

Once he was satisfied with his work he went back to her mouth and placed a more gentle kiss to it. Aedra stood from her spot on the desk and slid the dress off her body teasingly slow. Cullen watched as the dress slowly revealed more of her to him, and soon, she was completely bare before him as the dress pooled at her feet.

Cullen was at a loss for words, he opened his mouth to speak several times but words failed to escape him. Aedra only giggled and took him by his hands to pull him closer to her to kiss him.

They both moaned into the kiss and Cullen soon began roaming every inch of her body with his hands. Aedra moaned and threw her head back as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and began to knead it in his hand while he bent down and latched the other one in his mouth.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” She spoke breathlessly and Cullen noticed her squeezing her thighs together.

He left her breast and chuckled softly at her small whine. Cullen sank down to knees and Aedra quickly caught onto what he was about to do as she sat on the desk once more.

Cullen lifted her leg over his shoulder and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so she half sat on the desk. He kissed along the thigh on his shoulder, paused over her centre, and proceed to place kisses on her other thigh and back up to her naval. He looked up her and saw she was watching him with a lustful gaze.

He breathed over her sex which elicited a soft moan from her. His tongue began to lightly trace her slit, he felt her arch her back and curse under her breath.

The more moans of pleasure he heard from the woman above him, the more he began to notice how tight his breeches began to feel. He continued teasing her slit until his tongue delved into her and began to flick over her clit, causing her to cry out from pleasure.

“Oh my fucking _fuck_ , Cullen!”

He hummed and heard her curse once again, this time bringing her hand to his hair. She began rocking her hips for more friction and Cullen looked up at her and they locked eyes, she had her mouth open and was panting softly. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated.

_Makers breath was she gorgeous._

After a bit, he felt her thigh tense and she fell back onto her elbows as she came, rocking her hips back and forth as he lapped at her until she had ridden out her orgasm completely.

Cullen stood and saw that she had collapsed onto the desk, over all the paperwork and ink.

“Fuck, Cullen.” She laughed breathlessly and looked towards him.

He smiled and sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. He looked back at her and watched as her chest quickly rose and fell from the quick breaths she took. She sat up and placed her head on his shoulder as they sat there in a comfortable.

After a moment she began to speak, entwining their fingers.

“Cullen, I do believe that’s it’s your turn now.” He gasped softly as she began tracing over where his cock strained in his breeches.

“Upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos if you liked and tell me what you thought in the comments, they're always appreciated! <3
> 
> *Art was done by me


End file.
